


Still Freaky

by Not_You



Series: Freaky [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Ageplay, Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Incest Play, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, oh god i continued this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Natasha is added in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nick isn't all that surprised when Clint is so taken with Romanov. She's gorgeous and lethal and fragile, and Clint has always had a weakness for that. It's a little irritating to watch, but he's their boy and doesn't do anything about his crush, even when they tell him he can go ahead and sleep with her if he really wants to.

"I'd miss you guys," Clint says, lounging between them, and Nick chuckles.

"Good boy."

Clint shivers at the praise, tipping his head as Phil kisses his neck. "I would, Daddy."

Phil shudders, and whispers, "Would you like Romanov for your baby sister?"

Clint whimpers sharply, rock hard in the jeans he's still wearing. " _Yes_."

They talk about it all night in between other things, but it's a long time before they approach Romanov. They want her to actually understand that she can say no, for one thing. For another, they get up to some pretty freaky shit. Fury is good at compartmentalizing, but imagining Romanov as his little girl definitely does things to him.

Somehow all of them manage to keep this from the Black Widow for well over a year. Phil is paternal and Fury is professional and Clint is friendly and Romanov gradually finds her feet. It's beautiful to watch her as she starts to realize that she really is free of the Red Room, that she doesn't have to do honeypot missions if she doesn't want to, that her therapist is serious when she asks who Natasha really is. It's such a delicate process that Clint stands well back, almost afraid to breathe. Watching them, Fury knows the feeling. If they fuck up and damage Romanov any further, he will fucking shoot himself. In the leg, SHIELD needs him, but still.

It's actually Phil that Romanov approaches first. Nick is lurking around Phil's office when she comes in and shyly asks about fraternization policies and chain of command. Given the rather… unique stressors SHIELD agents face, SHIELD's policies are more lax than one might expect. Nick listens as Phil explains that to Romanov. He's doing his best not to blush, and it's adorable.

"So I can proposition you, is what you're telling me?" She says at last, and it's all Nick can do not to laugh. Phil makes a little choking noise, turns beet red, and nods. Romanov smiles at that, and leans across the desk to press a soft kiss to his mouth. "Good," she murmurs, and looks to Nick. "I include you, Director. And Barton. I know the three of you are together."

Nick shivers a little, and nods. "Should we tell him, or you?"

"Why not all three of us together?" Natasha asks, and Phil does blush.

They catch Clint at the range, and he turns to look at them after his last shot, tugging his ear protection down to hang around his neck like headphones. "Yeah?" He seems surprised to see all three of them there, and Natasha smirks at him, coming closer and cupping his face.

"R-Romanov?"

She just leans in and kisses him, and Clint shivers, melting into it a little before pulling back and looking beyond her to Nick and Phil, who just smile.

"It's okay," Nick says, not adding 'baby boy' through sheer force of will.

They do their best to take it slow, and there are a lot more kisses before anything else happens. Even after they go to bed together, it seems like Natasha can tell they're holding something back. They play while she's on missions and miss her, wanting their baby girl. She fits so nicely into their arms, so warm and smooth. But they've already asked so much of her that Nick doesn't even know how to begin. He shouldn't be surprised when she's ahead of them again. She waits until Nick is buried inside her, Phil and Clint on either side and sucking her nipples with their usual rapt focus, and only then does she look up into Nick's eye and call him 'Daddy.' Her voice is high and sweet, and Nick groans leaning down and capturing her mouth in a hungry kiss.

"Baby girl, you feel so good," he murmurs, nibbling her lower lip. Natasha shudders and tightens on him, her arms looped around Phil and Clint's necks.

"So do you, Daddy," Natasha coos, and all three of them shudder and whine.


	2. Chapter 2

Clint sits in the bed, waiting for Mommy and Daddy to come home. They said they would bring his baby sister home tonight, and he's pretty sure he can't wait much longer when the door finally opens. Phil is carrying Natasha in her arms, Nick carefully holding the door open for them. This really is the first time they've brought Natasha into a full-on session, so Clint can't help but be wound up.

"Mommy!"

Phil smiles and comes to sit on the bed next to him, Natasha in her lap. "Hi, Clint. I'm sorry you had to wait so long." He puts an arm around Clint, pulling him close to Phil's perfumed warmth and to his new sister. Clint snuggles close as Nick settles in on Phil's other side and strokes Natasha's red hair. Clint shudders as Natasha looks at him, eyes big and ageless. "This is Natasha," Phil says softly.

"She's tiny," Clint says, and Phil smiles.

"Yes, she is." He kisses the top of Natasha's head, and then opens his dress, guiding her to latch onto one pebbled nipple. Natasha coos and suckles, Clint and Nick both watching. Clint squirms and sucks his thumb, whimpering softly when Nick reaches across Natasha and cups the back of Clint's neck.

"D-daddy?"

"Why not join in, son? I know you want to." Clint shudders, pulling his thumb out of his mouth and leaning that last little bit over to suck Phil's other nipple, making him shudder and groan softly. Nick strokes his hair and smiles. "There." Clint shivers and wraps one arm around Natasha, the other around Phil. All of them sink into the peaceful rhythm of nursing, Nick kissing Phil deep and slow, rubbing Clint's back as he does. Clint sighs, and looks up, watching them. A glance to the side shows him Natasha doing the same, and he smiles. Natasha smiles back, and Clint kisses her. Usually Natasha is all devastating precision, all her fierce focus on turning Clint into jelly, but now she just coos and lets him lead, sucking on his tongue. He groans and cups her face with one hand.

"They're so sweet together," Phil says softly, and Nick smiles.

"Yeah. They are."

Clint blushes. "She's pretty, Daddy."

"Yep. Pretty like Mommy." Nick kisses Phil again, more lightly this time. "Now, she's too little for some games, but you can still play with her if you're gentle."

Natasha wriggles and coos, and Clint kisses her cheek. "Okay, Daddy."

Clint sits up as his Mommy lovingly cradles Natasha, stroking her hair. "Would you like to help feed the baby?"

Clint squirms, rock hard in his pajamas. "Yes," he mumbles, sucking his thumb again. It's funny how right it always feels when he's like this. 

Phil smiles, leaning over and kissing Clint's forehead. "Okay." He arranges Natasha with her head on his lap, and pulls Clint closer, easing his cock out of his pajamas. Clint shivers and watches with big eyes, thrusting a little against Phil's grip.

"H-how do I do it, Mommy?"

"Just put the tip in her mouth. Be careful."

Clint is careful, just easing into Natasha's mouth and shaking as she sucks him. "Mommy…"

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Phil purrs, and kisses Clint. He whimpers into Phil's mouth, struggling to hold still as Natasha suckles his tip, cooing around it.

"Y-yeah," Clint gasps, and then groans as Nick wraps around him from behind, one hand stroking the part of Clint's shaft outside of Natasha's mouth. "Daddy…"

"I'm gonna help you, son," he says, kissing Clint's cheek. "I'm gonna help give your baby sister your milk." Clint moans, close already. Soon he's whimpering and coming in Natasha's mouth, shuddering as she swallows and swallows. Phil takes the glass of water from the nightstand and gives her some, stroking her hair.

"You're both doing so well," Phil says softly, smiling at Clint.

"I love you, Mommy," Clint whispers, and leans in and kisses Phil deeply.

"I love you too, baby boy," Phil says, and kisses Clint again before looking to Nick. "I think she's still hungry." He looks down at Natasha, nuzzling her. "Are you still hungry, baby? Do you want Daddy to feed you too?"

Natasha nods, cooing and grabbing Nick's hand, sucking his first finger into her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few moments, Natasha slides Nick's finger out of her mouth in favor of his cock, moaning as he gently ruts along her tongue. She feels… safe. This has been a feature of all her intimate dealings with these three, but now she really feels like nothing can harm her, that Phil and Nick and Clint will keep their baby girl safe. It's easy to not talk, because this is nothing she can put into words. She coos and sucks on the tip of Nick's cock, shivering in Phil's arms. Clint is watching them, slowly but surely getting hard again as he sucks his thumb. Nick shudders and sighs, stroking her hair as he fucks along her tongue so gently. She coos around him and wraps a hand around what she can't fit this way, squeezing. Nick groans.

"So good, baby girl. You're so good, and Daddy's gonna take such good care of you."

Natasha mewls, sucking a little harder, and Nick groans and comes in her mouth, still petting her. She's so wet she can hardly believe it, and squirms, thighs pressed tightly together. Her whole body is flushed with arousal, and her nipples are achingly hard. She whines and fusses, squirming more until Phil smiles.

"Do you want to play too, baby girl?" Natasha nods, and then whimpers happily as Phil slips a hand under the blanket, pushing two fingers inside her. "Oh, she does want to play, Daddy." He pulls them out again even as she clenches around his hand, trying to make him stay, and offers them to Nick, who leans across and licks delicately. Natasha whines, watching Nick taste her.

"Mommy," Clint whimpers, tugging at Phil's sleeve, "want."

"You want a taste too, honey?" Clint nods, and Phil chuckles, pressing his fingers into Clint's mouth and making him moan. "Isn't your little sister sweet?" He purrs, and Natasha wriggles, making an irate baby noise. "But let's not tease," Phil says, and lays Natasha out on her back, unwrapping the blanket. "Too much teasing isn't nice."

"Yes, Mommy," Clint says, and Nick chuckles, hugging Clint and watching as Phil stretches out beside Natasha, fucking her with two fingers, other hand planted on the mattress to hold him up as he covers Natasha in kisses, then offers his chest again, groaning as she sucks his nipple, clumsy hands clutching at the back of his open dress. Phil is incredibly hard by now, but ignores it as he carefully works Natasha, thumb on her clit just the way she likes it. Gentle but firm. Natasha suckles as best she can when she has to pull away and wail every few breaths. Nick and Clint kiss both of them, Nick's hands pushing up Phil's skirt to reveal his stiff, red cock, squeezing gently and making him cry out softly. A moment later he lowers his head and takes Phil into his mouth and the three of them rut together in one complicated rhythm. Clint whines and tries to touch all three of them at once, wound tighter and tighter as Natasha and Phil both keen, coming in almost the same moment. Nick shudders and sits up as Phil lies down beside Natasha, kissing her deep and slow.

"Daddy…" Clint whines, squirming. He's as hard as Phil was a minute ago, and Nick smiles.

"Need some help, baby boy?"

"Yes, Daddy," Clint whispers. Nick kisses him and then breaks away just long enough to get the lube, slicking his fingers and stretching out on Natasha's other side, opening his arms to Clint. Clint whines and begs for Daddy to touch him inside, squealing softly when Nick pushes two fingers into him, growling softly.

"There you go, baby. Daddy's got you."

Natasha shudders and watches as Clint breaks, sobbing and bucking on Nick's hand before finally coming all over himself. Nick cleans him up and shifts him toward the middle, so Natasha can cuddle her big brother. "I love you, baby sister," Clint whispers, and Natasha coos, kissing him. She's still not talking because she doesn't want to be a grownup yet, but she knows Clint understands as he kisses back, holding her tight. With their Mommy on one side and their Daddy on the other, the two of them can be these precious selves just a little longer. Soft, vulnerable, and safe.


End file.
